


An Agreste Meets a Spider

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien loves Marinette, Crying, F/F, F/M, Giant Spiders, Multi, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: While on a Photoshoot Adrien gets attacked by a Giant Spider and the next day while at school he learns how much danger he is in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. The Phootshot

Adrien was at the park but not there to take a walk or hang out with his Friends Nino, Marinette and Alya but like as always to do a photoshoot. 

Today they were doing the new autumn line, even through it was during a really not summer heatwave so Adrien was getting really hot and just wanted the shoot to be over. 

"5 minute break" Vincent said

Adrien walked to a tree because their was shade, he got his phone out and face timed Marinette.

***Duping-Cheng Kitchen***

Marinette was making a sandwich when her phone went off she smiled when she saw Adrien

"Hey Adrien" 

"Hi Marinette" 

Adrien has been spending a lot of time with Marinette during the past few months. It started when Alya and Nino started to date, so Marinette and Adrien started to spend a lot of time together.  
Adrien didn't mind as he liked hanging out with Marinette and even through she started as a friend, the more he spends with her,the more he learned about her and with the more he learned, the more he fell in love with her and a few days ago he came to a shocking fact he Adrien Agreste was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"So hows the shoot?" 

"Long, boring and very hot" 

"Well how about when your next free, we go to the pool together" 

Adrien smiled and would love to go to the pool not because spending a hot summers day in the water playing with his friends but to see Marinette in a Bikini was the icing on the cake. 

"I'm free all of Saturday, meet at your place at 10.30" 

Marinette said nothing, as by the corner of the screen at the end of the park was a giant spider which was the side of shelob from Return of the King was making its away towards Adrien. 

Marinette eyes widened "Adrien don't make a sudden move or sound" she whispered 

"Why are you whisper AAAHHHH" 

"ADRIEN" Marinette screamed, the call ended. 

She looked at Tikki both with worried looks on their faces "Tikki Spots on ha" 

Ladybug arrived at the park, she saw Adrien laying on the ground and a giant Spider over him "Oh no you don't" Ladybug angrily said as she started to attack the Spider with her yo-yo, the spider roared at Ladybug and started to attack back. 

Ladybug ducked and did a backflip, the spider was coming to get her, Ladybug saw a group of people watching her "Everyone needs to run now it's not safe"

For some reason no one did anything "Really?" then suddenly web was stuck to Ladybug legs she look to see the Spider was pulling Ladybug towards its mouth "I'm too young to be eaten" Ladybug said as she was being closer and closer to the spider.

Ladybug only had seconds to act before she would become dinner "LUCKY CHARM" she yelled as a can of bug spray came down and landed in her hand "OK, Oh Fuck" The Spider was right on top of her, its mouth so close that Ladybug could feel its breath. 

She opened the can and sprayed the bug spray into the spider which screamed and started to move back "All right then you sick son of a bitch this ends now" Ladybug started to run at the Spider when suddenly it vanished.

"What the?" she didn't have time to think about the Spider as Adrien was more important she run to Adrien "Adrien can you hear me" Ladybug felt his neck, it was still warm and she felt a pulse. 

"Ladybug what happen to Adrien?" Vincent asks 

"Giant Spider" 

"We didn't see a Giant Spider" 

"It was the size of Shelob from Return of the King" Ladybug looked at the crowd "You saw it right" 

"There was no Spider" 

"That can't be right" 

Ladybug was showed a video and to her surprise it showed Ladybug fighting noting "Fast forward it a minute" 

"You are being pulled by something Ladybug" 

"And I am the only one who can see it" 

***Next Day***

Marinette walked into the classroom, she saw everyone happily talking but Adrien was sleeping, she walked over to him "A-Adrien are you ok?" 

Adrien opened his eyes where he saw Marinette "Mari" he happily said "Are you ok?" she asks "I'm fine, just really tired, didn't sleep much last night after the whole Spider thing" 

"Well the good thing is that your safe" 

"Yeah, need to thank Ladybug" 

Just then Miss Bustier came in "Ok Class get your book and open to page 37 please" 

Everyone got their books out Adrien reached for his book when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach "Dude are you ok?" Nino asked as he saw he best friend who looked like was in pain. 

"Perfectly fine Nino" Adrien got his book out, Nino gave a worried look to Alya and Marinette who gave worried looks in return. 

35 minutes later and Adrien was feeling very weak, he felt another sharp pain like a drill going into his skin making in scream in pain which caught the attention of everyone

"Adrien is there is something wrong you can go to the nurses office" Miss Bustier said, Adrien stood up and made it to the desk where he cough up blood. 

Suddenly Marinette and Nino rush right to Adrien aid who was now laying on the floor "I'm getting the nurse" Bustier said as she left the classroom. 

Adrien was breathing very fast "What's happening to my Adrikins?" Chloe asks 

Marinette felt Adrien chest and grasp and took a step back hand over her mouth "Marinette what's happening" Nino asked with tears at the edge of his eyes. 

"There's something moving inside of Adrien" 

Everyone grasps 

"Theres a living creature inside of Adrien Agreste"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First chapter done and there is something inside of Adrien Agreste, does it have anything to do with the Spider? and why can no one but Adrien and Ladybug see it?
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien gives Marinette something special and a visitor has the answers.


	2. Saving Adrien Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Race to Save Adrien Agreste is on.

"What do you mean there's something inside of him?" Nino asks

"Get him on the desk now" Marinette ordered 

Nino and Kim carried him to his desk, laying him on top of it "Marinette what do we do?" Nino asks. 

"I" just then 2 teenage girls came in "Don't worry Nino we're got this" 

"Who are you and how do you know my Boyfriend?" 

"Grace get it ready" 

"Because Nino and Alya Lahiffe are my Godparents" 

Everyone was shocked as the mystery girl was said that was a goddaughter "Your from the future?" Alya asked with complete shock on her face.

The girl brought out her ID "Special Agent Emma Agreste, Miraculous International Service, thats my partner Special Agent Grace Johnson" 

"Yo-your my Daughter" Adrien said very weak 

Emma puts her hand over's her Dads hand "Hey Dad" 

"Its ready", "Thanks Grace" 

"Ok Mum I need to hold Dad's hand" 

Emma looks at Marinette "Me?" she points to herself "Yes" 

Marinette runs to Adrien grabbing the hand that Emma was holding not long before "What's happening to my husband?" 

"You remember the spider that attack Adrien yesterday" Marinette nodded "It's an alien form the future, that escaped into the past, it attacked Adrien" 

"So the spider did this" 

"But the video yesterday saw Ladybug fight noting" Alya said 

"True" Grace said "But Adrien and Ladybug saw it" 

"And when I was face timing Adrien, I saw it" 

"But why didn't anyone else?" Alix asks 

"...." 

Adrien body started to move, moaning in complete pain "Shit it's happening" 

"Emma whats happening" 

"Mum, the spider that attacked Adrien, wasn't a normal spider, it was a queen" Everyone gasps "And a queen spider can give birth to over a million spiders and the nest lives inside a host" 

"But that means" 

"That a million baby spiders are going to be born side of Adrien any minute now" 

"P-please tell me you can stop this" Marinette asks, tears were going down her face. 

Grace then put a glass dome over Adrien head "What is that?" Chloe asks 

"It's what is going to save Adiren, like everything there is a weakness, that luckily these spiders do have a weakness, cold, put them in a cold place and they will die so Adrien needs to get very cold" 

"I don't understand" Marinette said

"We are going to freeze Adrien's body form the inside which will kill the nest and bring it out" 

"But theres a 97% chance that Adrien will die" Max said 

"And if the spiders get out then the human races will end and don't worry Adrien will live" 

"Mari?" Marinette looked at Adrien "Yes Adrien?" 

"If I don't make it, then I need to tell you something that I have not told anyone before" 

"What is it?" 

"I love you Marinette, so, so much, you have made my life so better and I am so happy do be a part of it and there is something I want to give you" 

Marinette was very shocked to hear that Adrien loved her "Take my ring, it's yours now" Adrien pass his ring to Marinette "Guard it with your life and promise me that you will never forget me" Adrien said in full crying mode. 

"I love you Adrien and I will guard this with my life" she looks at Emma and Grace "Do it" 

"Dad i'm sorry but this is going to hurt a lot"

Grace presses the button to turn it on, Adrien started to scream and scream as he felt his hold body freeze up Marinette fell on the floor both hands over mouth, tears going down her face, but still looking at Adrien, Alya and Nino were hugging each other, Chloe was crying her eyes out and everyone else had sad faces as they saw their friend in pain but could do nothing to help him. 

Adrien's screams were heard all over school it was that moment that Miss Bustier, Mr Damocles and the school nurse arrived in the classroom. 

"Whats going on?" he asks 

Bustier's eyes widen when she sees two girls that were not a part of her class near one of her students 

"I got them" Grace said as millions of dead spiders came out of Adrien body and into the machine on Bustier's desk, Grace turned it off and Adrien stopped screaming. 

Emma and Marinette rush to Adrien "Dad can you hear me?" 

Adrien opens his eyes to see the love of his life and his daughter side by side "You saved me" Marinette then gave Adrien a huge hug "You can have your ring back" Marinette said as handed it back to Adrien who put it on his finger which causes Plagg to appear "KID, YOUR OK" Plagg races to Adrien face giving him a huge hug. 

Marinette, Nino, Alya and Chloe were all in complete shock as they saw a kwami that looks like a black cat which means that "Your Cat Noir" 

"Surprise" Adrien said while doing jazz hands, Marinette looked at Emma and Grace smirking "You do knew" 

"That my Dad is Cat Noir of course, it was it purring that help me get to sleep when I was a baby and that I once put Plagg inside of my mouth because I through he was food" 

Adrien and Marinette started to laugh, "Am I okay now?" Adrien asks 

Emma presses her bracelet and a hologram comes out of it going all over Adrien "You are 100% spider free" 

Adrien sat himself up "That's good because there is something that I want to do" he looks at Marinette and gives her a huge kiss which she returned. 

"Must say Kitty, you're a great kisser" 

"Bugaboo" Marinette smiled 

"I'm BFF'S with Ladybug" 

"Yep" 

"Both of my ships were the same" 

"Yep" 

"Emma sweetie where is the spider", "Last time I checked its at an alleyway near town hall" 

"Then lets go and get it" Grace said while holding a huge ice gun "Oh this is that can kill it" 

"Do you can an extra one?" Adrien asks. Grace presses her bracelet and 3 extra ice guns arrive Emma, Marinette and Adrien pick theres up.

"Well then lets go" 

"Miss Bustier, me and Adrien will be back the afternoon" 

"Of course Ladybug and Cat Noir, you two save Paris" 

"And for everyone else, don't tell anyone about this especially Lila Rossi" 

"Isn't Lila and Ladybug best friends?" Rose asks

"No we are not friends, she lied about everything, knowing me, Jagged, Ali, everything she said is a lie, she made the illusion of Ladybug killing Cat Noir on Heroes Day, lied about having tinnitus just so she can sit next to Adrien and after the napkin Lila follow me to the bathroom and tried again to be my friend, but I had none of it, she then in a snap threatened me to choose her or she would take my friends away from me leaving me all alone and I was so upset that I was nearly akumatized" 

Everyone was super shocked "That akuma which went to Lila was meant to be for me" 

"But why does Lila hate you so much" Alya asks 

"Simple really, Ladybug told Lila off because of her lies in front of Adrien" 

"Emma's right, me and Marinette knew about Lila's lies and if she finds out, no one will be save, Lila would tear down this whole city to keep her lies secret and destroy Ladybug" 

"Well spoiler Lila spends the rest of her life in a mental ward for the criminally Insane" 

"I will phone Lila's Mum to bring her here so we here both of their sides of the story" 

"Mum, Dad lets kill a spider" Emma, Grace, Marinette and Adrien leave the classroom. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's the end of Spider Attack. 
> 
> Next Story will be The Miraculous Destroyer


End file.
